Valentine Misfortune
by FrozenSoldier
Summary: One Shot: Angela Weber finally got to go on a date with Jasper Whitlock, on Valentine's Day no less. But it seemed that it really wasn't her day. Part of the 'Romantic Night Gone Wrong' one shot contest.


**A/N****: A one shot for the 'Romantic Night Gone Wrong' One-shot contest on the two sides of twilight forum. That forum has now been deleted, just so you know.**

**Angela and Jasper are my favourite non-canon couple. If you like this pairing, you should check out my story called Built on a Lie. Angela and Jasper are the main characters. It's **_**very **_**different from this though (AU).**

**Alice ********doesn't ****exist in this one shot. I'd never write anything non-canon with Jasper if Alice was around.**

**Anyway, it is fluffy, unrealistic and just a bit of fun. It used to be called Today is Not My Day.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Angela, I don't own Jasper and I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Valentine Misfortune**

**Angela POV**

"He's looking at you again," Jessica whispered, nudging me to get my attention. I didn't have to look around to know who she was referring to. But I looked nonetheless, and straight in his direction, of course.

I couldn't help but feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach as our eyes met. _God, he is so gorgeous, _I thought to myself as I allowed a soft smile to form on my face. My heart almost skipped a beat when he smiled back.

"Ange, he _so_ likes you," Jessica continued. "When are you going to do something about it?"

I scoffed at her question. "Do something about it? Jess, you know I'd _never _be that outgoing."

She sighed. "Well, that's a shame because he _so _likes you."

"So you keep saying," I muttered. I tried to sound like I wasn't bothered. But inside I was carrying out the universal happy dance.

His name was Jasper Whitlock, and he was gorgeous.

It all started the day he walked into my music class on the first day of eighth grade. I'd almost kissed the teacher when he announced that he was going to be giving us an alphabetical seating plan. Everyone else complained, whereas I had to restrain myself from whooping with joy when I found out his surname was Whitlock.

Coincidently, it was a music lesson that I had next, and it was the same teacher from eighth grade, and I _still_ sat next to Jasper.

Once the lunch break was over, I said goodbye to Jessica and made my way towards the music block. The room was empty when I got there, just like always. _I'm such a dork,_ I mused. I was always on time to music – it was on of my favourite subjects. But so was Jasper, and in he walked in his entire God-like gloriousness.

He smiled at me as he came to sit down. I had to stop myself from swooning from that smile alone.

"Hey, Angie," he drawled, his southern accent always making me weak at the knees. I waved the self control out of the window as he called me by my special nickname. No one else called me that, it was his name for me. _I was his_. I inwardly sighed at the direction my thoughts were taking yet again.

"Hey, Jasper," I replied, my voice being a girly whisper. I hated how I gave myself away every time I talked to him. I was sure, by now, he knew exactly how I felt about him.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," I said, sighing slightly at his perpetual politeness. After a second, I realised I was staring straight into his eyes, and snapped out of it, knowing I really had to stop doing that. The last thing I wanted was for him to think I was some kind of lovesick freak. "How are you?"

"I'm alright I guess," he mumbled, and for the first time, I realised that he looked a little bit nervous.

"What's wrong?"

He bit his lip, almost making me lose my concentration. But I directed my thoughts as he began to talk.

"Well it's just..." He paused briefly to turn and look at me. I could see a faint blush forming on his cheeks. "It's just I've been meaning to…I just…I wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me...on Sunday."

My heart stopped for a brief second before beating erratically inside my chest. A massive smile spread across my face, and I suddenly had visions of us standing under a white arch, our family and friends throwing confetti…

_Steady on, girl._

I didn't even take into account that he could be pulling my leg; I guess I should have looked around for the person catching it all on tape, or for someone to jump out and scream '_April fools!'_

But it wasn't the first of April, it was the eleventh of February, and on Sunday, it would be the fourteenth - _Valentine's Day_.

"You want to take me out on Valentine's Day?" I asked, the question coming out as a squeak.

He nodded slowly as a soft smile spread across his face once again. "So what do you say?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, Jasper."

We smiled at each other before reluctantly turning away and facing the front of the class. I couldn't stop the smile from growing as I thought about what this meant. _We were going on a date! _After years of dreaming of this exact moment, it was finally happening. I nearly pinched myself, just in case it _was _a dream.

But when I snuck a glance at him from the corner of my eye, I saw the smile that graced his face, and knew this was really happening.

* * *

I was going on a date with Jasper.

I was going on a date with Jasper.

_I was going on a date with Jasper!_

"Ange," Jessica said in a stern voice. "Stop bouncing around and let me finish your make up. Or do you want to go out with him looking like a drag queen?"

I stopped bouncing immediately at the mention of drag queens. I wanted to look perfect for Jasper, so that when he to sees me up later, he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off me.

That was the idea anyway, and apparently, what Jessica had picked out for me to wear meant that he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off me, either. Honestly, I really wasn't one to complain if he couldn't control himself.

I giggled to myself at the idea of getting closer to Jasper. I could just picture his lips as he leaned in to kiss me. I bit my own lip as I thought about how soft his would feel against my own. I bet they would be _perfect_.

"What are you thinking about?" Jessica asked, with an amused tone to her voice. "You're blushing."

My eyes widened slightly, knowing I couldn't lie. "Jasper," I admitted.

"No surprises there, then," she muttered teasingly.

"Thank you for helping me out today," I murmured, as I looked at myself in the mirror. "I don't think I'd have managed to get ready in time without you."

"Yeah, remind me again why I am here, and not making myself look gorgeous for my date with Mike?"

"Mike already knows that you're gorgeous. Jasper, on the other hand, hasn't a clue – about me, of course," I replied, ignoring the chuckle that escaped Jessica's lips. "All he sees is boring, school girl Angela. I want him to see gorgeous, going out to have a good time Angela."

"Don't worry, he will see exactly that."

I couldn't help but grin at her comment. To say I was really looking forward to this date was a massive understatement.

Jessica left ten minutes before Jasper was due to arrive. I wished she had stayed a little bit longer, as now that I was alone, the only thing I had to keep me company was my own imagination, and that was never a good thing.

Finally the doorbell rang, and I almost tripped over my own feet in my hurry to answer the door. I all but pulled the door off its hinges as I opened it. But I didn't care, because he was _here_, and he was looking incredibly gorgeous, just as he always did.

"Wow, Angie, you look amazing," he murmured as he looked me up and down slowly. A small, lopsided smile formed on his face as our eyes met again.

"I'd say the same thing about you," I replied whilst inwardly cursing myself as I felt a blush creep its way onto my face.

The smile on his face grew as he saw my blush. At least he didn't make a comment about it; I think I would have begged the ground to swallow me up if he had.

"Should we go?"

I nodded excitedly then followed him outside to where his car was waiting. I didn't ask him where we were going, as there was only one place we _could _go, and that was Port Angeles.

The drive was filled with idle chat, which was nice because we never really got to _talk_ when we were at school. We were always interrupted by someone or something around us. But right now, it was just me and Jasper, and there wasn't anything that could interrupt us now.

When we arrived, just under an hour later, we parked and started walking towards the centre of the town. I wasn't sure where he was taking me; I guess he was going to make it a surprise right until the last minute.

We had been walking for about ten minutes, when I felt Jasper's hand brush against my own.

"Is it okay if I..." he began, but trailed off at the end, as if nervous about my response.

I didn't reply verbally, and instead, I just slipped my hand into his, giving it a soft squeeze. As soon as our skin touched, my whole hand set on fire. I'd never experienced anything like this before, especially not from my ex, Ben Cheney.

Jasper was only holding my hand, and yet it felt like a burning inferno. I could only imagine what it would feel like if he touched me in other places.

I shuddered delicately at the thought.

It felt nice, holding Jasper's hand. When I looked passed his burning touch, I noticed how simple the gesture felt, just as if we were _meant _to be doing this. It was effortless, and I loved it.

"I have to admit something, Angie," Jasper began quietly. I tried to stop my hand from tensing, but I don't think I managed it completely. I just hoped Jasper didn't notice.

"What is it?"

"Well, I kind of didn't book anywhere for us to eat," he said sheepishly. I let out a sigh of relief, as if _that_ was a problem. It was kind of cute, actually. "I didn't really think about it. I just really wanted to go out with you."

"Oh my God," I exclaimed as I caught the eye of someone I really didn't want to see today. But Jasper interpreted my words as something else.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"No, I don't mean that," I said, and for some reason, it came out as a whisper. It wasn't as if he would be able to hear us, he was too far away. "Ben's here."

"What?" Jasper growled. He'd obviously heard about my ungracious split with my ex. Ben had cheated on me with Tanya Denali, someone I _despised_. She was the whore of our year. It had happened at a party – one he'd 'forgotten' to invite me along to – and nearly every partygoer had seen it happen. So I'd dumped him, in front of _everyone_, just so he could feel the humiliation I felt to be the last to find out he had cheated. The bastard deserved it.

Ben turned away from his mates and started making his way over to us. I wanted to tell Jasper to just turn around and walk away, but somehow, I didn't see that happening. _Crap_.

"Oh, hey, _Angela_, fancy seeing you here."

I tried not to grimace at the obvious tone in his voice. He still sounded pissed off at his public humiliation.

"Go away, Ben," I said, trying to sound authoritative. Maybe then he would leave me alone. _Wishful thinking _was the only response I could come up with.

"Unlikely. What are you doing here on a day like this?" he continued, his expression turning spiteful.

I could feel Jasper's hand tightening in my own. Ben was deliberately ignoring him, just to wind him up. The thing was, Jasper was _way _taller than Ben, and stronger, no doubt.

"What does it look like?" I muttered as I narrowed my eyes at him. I turned to Jasper then and signalled for him to leave. He didn't want to, I could see that in his eyes, but he _had _to move.

"Yeah, that's right. Just walk away like you always do, Angela," Ben shouted after us.

Jasper didn't say a word as he let go of my hand, turned back to Ben and punched him square on the chin.

"Get a life, jerk," Jasper growled at the stunned Ben before turning back to me and taking my hand once again. "Let's go, Angie."

I was gobsmacked, yet I still followed him. He'd barely even broken stride. My man was hardcore.

_He's not your man._

_Shut the fuck up._ He _will _be my man.

"Is your hand okay?" I asked as I tried to peer at it. I could tell he was deliberately trying to keep it out of sight.

He shrugged. "It's fine. It barely hurts, he has a soft face."

I burst into fits of laughter at his response. Jasper laughed with me, and the tension disappeared completely.

"Should we go get something to eat?" he asked once we'd stopped laughing. "How does pizza sound?"

"Pizza sounds great."

It was something simple, and it suited us down to the ground.

We found this tiny pizza parlour only a ten minute walk from where we were. It was pretty quite inside, which was just what I wanted. We got one of the more private tables, and sat down.

A waitress came over and took our drink order, and then came back with two menus. There was quite a selection, so we both looked over the different varieties while we waited for our drinks.

A second later, the doors to the kitchen opened and the same waitress walked out with our drinks. I wasn't looking in her direction, which meant I didn't see her trip over her own shoelace. Jasper did, which meant he could jump out of the way just in time.

I wasn't so lucky.

I felt the first droplet just before the whole glassful landed down the front of my right hand side. I cried out in shock then froze as the droplets slowing travelled down my bare arm and fell onto the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'll go get you a towel," the waitress spluttered as she turned away and sprinted back into the kitchen. She was lucky she didn't trip over again. All eyes were on me as I looked down at my now drenched clothes.

The waitress came running out again with a _massive _stack of tissues and towels. I rolled my eyes, not caring if she saw. She was overdoing it just a tad. But I gratefully took the biggest towel and started towelling myself dry. I knew it would dry, but I'd still end up smelling like a fizzy drink.

_Great_,_ just what I need_.

People were still staring at me, which made me feel extremely self conscious, so I grabbed another towel and walked towards the toilets. Once I was inside, I looked at myself in the mirror. The whole of my right side was damp, even the ends of my hair was wet. That waitress really did do a good job with serving my drink.

I towelled myself off as best I could. I even stood underneath the hand dryer so that my clothes dried out a little bit more. However, I gave up after five minutes of standing under the dryer and went back outside to Jasper. Thankfully nobody looked at me now; it seemed they had forgotten all about the little incident.

"The manager said we could have everything for free," Jasper informed me as I sat down. "I ordered a pizza for you, I hope you don't mind."

I shook my head and took a sip from the drink the waitress had obviously replaced while I was in the toilet.

"I can't believe that just happened," I said as I got myself more comfortable.

Jasper nodded and chuckled. "I know. What kind of bad luck is that?"

I smiled and shook my head in amusement. But at least the worst had happened now. Nothing else could go wrong, surely?

"The food shouldn't be that long," Jasper said as he took my hand in his. I turned my hand so that they were palm to palm, and then entwined our fingers together. Just like before, it felt comfortable, natural.

Jasper was right, of course, the food didn't take that long to arrive. Well, _Jasper's _pizza didn't take long. Mine on the other hand apparently hadn't been made yet. I had to refrain from rolling my eyes when the waitress informed us that it would be at least another fifteen minutes until my pizza would be ready. She had such a sheepish expression on her face.

Jasper didn't eat anything at first, but as the minutes went by, and his pizza cooled, I told him to start eating. There was no point in his going cold.

"Is it nice?" I asked as I nodded towards the pizza in his hand. It certainly looked and smelt delicious.

He nodded just as his lips closed around the slice of pizza. _Lucky pizza_.

"Here, try some," he said after he'd finished his mouthful. He held out a slice of pizza for me, and I thanked him before taking a bite. It tasted delicious, just as he described, possibly more delicious than Jasper himself.

No, I nearly chuckled to myself at the thought. That just wasn't possible.

I was just taking my second bite, when I felt a strange tingling sensation in my lips. A tingling sensation I'd only ever experienced maybe two of three times in my life. My eyes widened as I unceremoniously spat out the chewed piece of pizza onto my tissue, before wiping at my mouth furiously.

"Does that pizza have olives on it?" I demanded frantically.

Jasper stared at me with wide eyes before looking down at his plate and biting his lip. "I think so," he replied. "Why?"

"Oh my God," I gasped. "I'm allergic to olives!"

His eyes widened in shock. "Shit! It isn't fatal, is it?"

I shook my head quickly as I pushed my chair away from the table so that I could stand up. "No, but it has really bad side effects!"

Without another word, I started to run towards the toilets. The side effects were pretty instant, and this was something I didn't want Jasper to see. Thankfully there wasn't anyone inside the toilet, which meant I could stand at the mirror without people staring at me.

I could see the effects already - my lips were starting to swell. I groaned and bashed my hands on the counter a couple of times. Why did this have to happen to me now? Of _all _days, it had to be the one day that I was finally out with Jasper.

I knew what it looked like when it had completely taken effect, and it wasn't pretty. Once they stopped swelling, I would look like someone who had recently been in a very bag plastic surgery operation, and I knew that it took almost an hour for the swelling to go down.

I was going to have to look like a monster for a whole hour, and I couldn't camp out in here for that length of time. Jasper would have to see me looking like something out of a horror movie. This _really_ wasn't my day.

"Angie? Are you in there?" Jasper asked, knowing on the door gently. I walked over and stood behind the closed door.

"Yeah I'm in here, Jasper," I mumbled. I closed my eyes as I spoke and rested my forehead against the wall.

"Are you okay? Come back out here," he continued. He sounded worried; I bet he was blaming himself.

I sighed but didn't open the door. "I can't, Jasper. My lips have swollen to three times their size. I look hideous."

"You could never look hideous, Angie," he replied in a far too sweet voice. I couldn't help but smile; no one had ever said something like that to me before.

"You'll be eating your words when I come outside, trust me," I whispered in a saddened voice. I wish he didn't have to see me looking like this. Talk about a total turn off, and I'd been hoping for a goodnight kiss. He certainly wouldn't want to kiss me after seeing my new lips.

"Don't be daft, Angie. Come on, you can't stay in there for the rest of the day," he continued in a pleading tone. "I bet it doesn't even look that bad."

"You wanna bet?" I muttered darkly as I peered at myself in the mirror. Jesus Christ, I looked like a fish! Damn those olives.

"Okay, I'm going to come out," I said reluctantly. I _really_ didn't want to do this. "You have to promise not to laugh."

"As if I would," he replied, honesty ringing in his tone.

I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I kept my face down as I stepped back into the room. I heard Jasper's intake of breath, which made me peak up at him through my eyelashes. His eyes were wide with shock, but when he saw that I was looking, he tried to control his expression. _Bless him._

I was about to make a comment, when the doors next to us opened, and a waitress came out carrying, what I could only assume was my pizza. Without thinking, I turned to look at her. When she caught a glimpse of my face, she screamed and dropped the pizza. It landed face down and went _everywhere_.

I guess I could whistle goodbye to my pizza now. Oh, wait, I probably couldn't whistle with these lips anyway.

I sighed, exasperated. This date was just getting worse and worse.

"Please, take me home before I trip over this pizza and break my neck," I said as I turned to look at Jasper. As much as I wanted to stay with him, I really couldn't take anything else going wrong. Not when I looked like this. I had totally lost my buzz. Valentine's Day was officially the worst day, _ever_.

"Okay," he said, sighing disappointedly.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, frowning. "I don't mean to ruin everything. It's just not my day."

"You're right," he replied. "But there will be other days."

I couldn't help but smile, as much as my lips would allow. "You mean you'd still want to go out with me after today?"

He smiled and nodded. "Of course I would, Angie. What makes you think I wouldn't want to?"

I pointed to my face and raised my eyebrows. "Look at the state of me! This face will be in your nightmares tonight."

"I doubt that very much," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Now stop ribbing yourself and let's get out of here."

I took his hand once again, and we left without another word. We didn't pay for anything; they said we would get it all for free, anyway. Like hell I was going to pay for my coke shower and fat lips.

Thankfully, we didn't see anyone we knew as we walked back towards where the car was parked. Although, I did get a couple of odd stares, but when I met their gaze, they looked away pretty quickly.

I couldn't wait until this hour was up.

I was glad to be in the confines out his car once again, as nobody could see me now. My embarrassment was over.

"So, when will the swelling go down?" he asked as we pulled out of the parking lot and turned onto the road.

I thought about it for a minute. "Well, it was about twenty minutes ago that they started swelling, so they should be back to normal by the time we get back to Forks."

"Good," he murmured before flashing me one of his trademark smirks. That smirk always made me want to do naughty things to him, and it was no different now. But I restrained myself, like I did every time. He wouldn't want me and my fat lips anywhere near him right now. But maybe later...I smiled in anticipation.

But just as the smile started to form, there was a sudden spluttering sound coming from the front of the car. I looked at Jasper and back to the front of the car. We were undoubtedly slowing down.

"You have to be kidding me," Jasper muttered as the car came to a stop.

"What's happening?" I demanded, knowing I was only asking in hope that he would tell me something positive.

"We've broken-down," he said in disbelief.

My mouth fell open as I looked out of the window. It was slowly getting darker, which meant we only had a little while longer to call for help. But as I pulled out my phone, I realised I had no signal. _Typical_.

"I think the world officially hates us," I said with a nervous chuckle. We were somewhere between Port Angeles and Forks, without any way of contacting someone to come help us.

"I think it does," he agreed as he, too, pulled out his phone, only to groan a second later when he realised he didn't have any signal either.

"What are we going to do now?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. We could sit and wait till another car comes by."

I thought it over for a moment, before letting out a sigh. "I guess we haven't got any other options. I'm certainly not walking anywhere, or letting you go for help. I'm not sitting in this car all on my own."

"I think I'll stay here. The company is much better," he murmured as he turned to look at me. His eyes were gloriously intense in the diming light of the evening.

"Good, because I don't think I could let you go, even if you wanted to," I mumbled as a coy smile formed on my face.

His eyes grew smouldering as he stared at me. "I wish I could kiss you right now."

"I wish you could, too," I whispered so quietly that I was surprised he could hear me. But I knew he had when a lopsided smile formed on his face.

"Later?"

_As if he even had to ask._

"Later," I promised instantly.

He signalled for me to move over onto his seat so that we could sit together. I didn't quite know how we actually managed it, but it felt nice to sit in his arms, and as I snuggled closer, I knew that I wouldn't want to move again for a very long time.

Then as we settled in for the wait, somewhere, not too far away from the parked car, a pack of wolves started howling.

* * *

**A/N****: I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**The whole allergic reaction part was totally written from the top of my head. I didn't research it or anything, so just try and overlook it if it was completely inaccurate.**


End file.
